


The Bliss of Parenting

by niel4ong



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Eldest son!Park Woojin, Family, Flashbacks, Freeform, High School Student!Park Woojin, M/M, Married Ongniel, Middle School Student!Lee Daehwi, Orphan Lee Daehwi, Orphan Park Woojin, Parent Ongniel, Second son!Lee Daehwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niel4ong/pseuds/niel4ong
Summary: It was just a black and white piece of paper inside Daniel’s wallet that suddenly made him feel the urge to cry, a good cry, because he felt incredibly emotional just by a mere photograph. He felt the fuzzy warmth, the result of overwhelming happiness, the realization that he was unconditionally loved, and that his life was blessed.





	The Bliss of Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> As promised (?), I wrote a sequel of Parenting is Hard (but it can be read as a stand alone^^).  
> Parent!Ongniel with sons!Woojin&Daehwi is back, everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> Nothing much. But I hope you enjoy it~  
> Written to cheer people up around me who needs a mood booster ^^

It was just a black and white piece of paper inside Daniel’s wallet that suddenly made him feel the urge to cry, a good cry, because he felt incredibly emotional just by a mere photograph. He felt the fuzzy warmth, the result of overwhelming happiness, the realization that he was unconditionally loved, and that his life was blessed.

A piece of paper that he didn’t know exist, likely taken without him knowing, likely it was Daniel’s doing: a picture of the younger version of him, with little Daehwi in his right arm, and six year old Woojin holding his left hand. Looking by the surrounding, Seongwoo noticed it was their neighborhood. Judging by the clothes his boys were wearing, Seongwoo knew it well, when this picture was taken. It was the first day Seongwoo and Daniel brought Woojin and Daehwi to their home.

As if it brought him back to the past, to where he was in his early thirty, in his fifth year of marriage with Daniel.

He still remembered that feel, when his co-workers were gathering at the pantry, chattering with each other while they waited for their coffee to brew, and how happy they were, talking about family trip over the weekends with their kids. My kid was doing that, my kid was doing this. Sometimes they would question him, _don’t you want to have kids? It’s fun!_

Seongwoo would snort at that, and cursed them for being absurd. Were people nowadays having kids to have fun? He would mock them for some more and sometimes laughter would fill the small area of four adult men barely fit inside, at other opportunities, his dear friends would encourage him to adopt kids or IVF which he always turned down not so politely but their friends knew him long enough not to take Seongwoo’s words to heart.

Five years of marriage. Seongwoo would be lying if he said he never thought of having a baby. Like when one of his co-worker showed a video of his kid finally crawling for the first time and he saw how proud of a dad he was, the thought of _what ifs_ bombarding him for the rest of the day, but once he was home and finally settled himself in the arms of the man who means his entire universe, he felt complete and contented.

And Daniel never brought it up either. Maybe he didn’t want it, _too_.

Until one day in their sixth year of marriage, Seongwoo arrived home just to find Daniel cuddled a living thing that looked like a cat on their couch. His nose nuzzled comfortably in the small furry thing, like it was kind of heaven. Seongwoo felt a pang of jealousy, along with warm and soft feeling at the sight. He had a history with Daniel and cats after all.

Daniel was a cat butler even back then when they were still a mere best friend in college. That was already on Seongwoo’s Daniel’s fact list, ever since he saw Daniel went panicked in the middle of the night after his Mom broke the news that his cat, Peter, was brought to the vet due to a fractured bone. Seongwoo had to actually recite _Peter is fine, Peter is fine_  to Daniel for the whole night until the sun peeking through the blinds and the first train to Busan was running.

Seongwoo sighed in amusement as he left the station after bidding his goodbye to Daniel. At some point, Seongwoo genuinely thought that he would never ever win over cats in general in Daniel’s heart. The fear of it was too funny even for Seongwoo himself, but he couldn’t help but being salty when Daniel was actually asking for his permission to adopt the creatures on their first year of marriage (and God, he had already went to an animal shelter in their neighborhood and looked for one and had the guts to tell Seongwoo how big and pretty its eyes were and how soft and fluffy its fur was!) and no, Seongwoo couldn’t be blamed for being so petty and ridiculous that he banned Daniel for touching him until he got rid of that whole adopting idea off his head.

Daniel was stubborn, and if Seongwoo could be honest, they both had the same level of it, that led their cold war kept going on for two weeks. And of course, Seongwoo always wins. Seongwoo knew it. But he also knew how much Daniel loved them, and it wasn’t like Seongwoo had anything against them either. He just couldn’t say it that he was jealous when Daniel poured all his love and attention to the cats. But he made an exception for Peter and Rooney, because hey, those two were already a part of Daniel’s life even before Seongwoo happened. He did feel bad, and promised Daniel that they would have a regular date once a month to a cat café, and that alone had brought back Daniel’s brighter-than-the-sun smile. Cat café date had become their routine since then.

Back to the current timeline, where Daniel realized Seongwoo’s arrival, he hurriedly pulled his face away and shifted the cat carefully onto his lap while his mouth running wildly as he gave explanation as to why there was a cat in their house.

Seongwoo didn’t hear any of it, not because he was mad, or too shocked. But recently crazy idea had been bugging his mind. If Daniel wanted a cat in this house, his mind tried to reason with him, then wasn’t it fine for him to want a kid in this house as well? He virtually smacked his head for that. He probably had let his guard down and his friends’ suggestions sound so logical and rational, after months of convincing, how could Seongwoo just keep shrug it off when actually he found it appealing.

_Parenting._

He wanted to feel it. Different kind of love. Love that couldn’t be broken by anything, like his friends always told him, those old men who always reek of alcohol before going home to their loved ones and their big mouth, a bunch of idiots who planted weird idea about being a parent.

“Hyung? Just another one hour, ok? Yongguk-ie would come and pick Tolby,” Daniel had come closer as Seongwoo didn’t react to him, and at some point got him worried.

Seongwoo wanted to say it’s ok, that’s ok, anything. But he just couldn’t stop his mouth for spitting non-sense at this kind of moment, where he felt his desire bigger than anything.

“Can we adopt kids?” Seongwoo looked at Daniel’s eyes, breathless as he speaking of it, almost begging, afraid that Daniel wouldn’t want it, and of course two weeks of cold war over can-I-adopt-cats trauma also played its part. Just what if Daniel held a grudge and said no? But he knew Daniel was nothing like that and the man showed him nothing else but unmeasurable amount of love towards him, Seongwoo could confidently say Daniel was so whipped for him.

But kids were on different level. It would affect any aspects in their lives. Hell yes, Seongwoo had searched about it beforehand about adopting a kid. Why did he even do that?

His mind was a mess, even getting worse when he saw Daniel’s jaw dropped and looked at him in what seem like… _are-you-fucking-insane_ kind of glare.

“What?”

“W-wh-no, I mean… _cats_. Do you want cats? In our house? Because I want kids, you can have the cats, I can have the kids—If that’s ok with you…?”

“Seongwoo!”

“Okay! That’s so sudden I know! Ok, fine. Forget it. I know, no, actually I don’t know what I’m talking about. Cats. You can… adopt them. I don’t mind, Daniel.”

“Fuck!”

Daniel was literally throwing away the cat (it probably freaked out anyway because of their heated talk) and it jumped onto the floor and ran somewhere around the kitchen maybe, Seongwoo didn’t even pay attention because Daniel had cupped his face with wide eyes (two times of his natural size, Seongwoo noticed) and in an instant he was blinded by his dazzling smile. Because fuck, Daniel could do it, make him melt and dizzy effortlessly. And before Seongwoo realized it, Daniel had leaned in, brushing their lips together. It was so intense, Seongwoo could smell the cat off Daniel’s palms on his cheeks and probably his lips too (eww, he totally could imagine how many times those lips touched the cat’s nose and eyes) but Seongwoo couldn’t—didn’t want to pull away. There’s too much emotion in the kiss they currently were sharing and he didn’t want to break it.

He waited until Daniel deemed it was enough time of lips-brushing-to-tell-you-I-am-fucking-ecstatic and he pulled away to give Seongwoo time to refill the sucked-up air  in his lungs (Seongwoo did inhale as much air as he could, in case there would be the next round), and Seongwoo was kind of waiting but the next kiss didn't come, and he hit Daniel's arm when the younger giggled, teasing him for being _greedy_.

“You want the cats that much?” Seongwoo chuckled.

Daniel frowned, and he pouted like a kid whose toys got stolen by a bully. “No! The _kids_ , Seongwoo. I thought you wouldn’t want them.”

It took Seongwoo a split second to register what Daniel had said.

“Oh…!”

Daniel wanted the kids. He wanted their kids. 

“You fool!” Daniel pouted, but he moved closer again, taking Seongwoo’s hands in his this time, their fingers laced as they both tilted their heads, and leaned in for another kiss after Daniel softly called him _my fool._

***

Seongwoo sighed dreamily and felt a familiar weight on his back.

“What are you doing? Have you paid for our purchase?”

“No,” Seongwoo answered, now fully aware that he was still at the souvenir shop, standing near to the register, getting a backhug from Daniel.

“Then why were you sighing so dreamily like that?” a hit of jealousy could be detected in Daniel's voice.

He wanted to say that he had just been kissed by a younger version of Kang Daniel in his time-leaped journey but decided against it. “Nothing,” he said instead.

Seongwoo untangled himself from Daniel’s hug (who let his husband go reluctantly), even though he felt like staying that way forever, and made his way to the register and pay for their souvenirs.

As soon as they reached their hotel, Seongwoo made a video call.

“You’re calling home?” Daniel asked as he settled himself next to Seongwoo, who nodded as he showed the screen, Jisung’s name was dialed. Daniel was just out of the shower, and he smelled fresh like soap, he inhaled deeply, receiving a playful smirk from the younger. What a dangerous movement while waiting for Jisung to pick their call.

"Call them later?" Daniel whispered, and earned a hiss from Seongwoo, who actually considered the suggestion. _But yeah..._

“DAD!!”

Instead of Jisung, Daehwi’s angry face welcomed them. Seongwoo cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, trying to hide his flustered face from his kid.

“Hi, sweetie,” Daniel chirped happily. 

Seongwoo noticed how soft Daniel’s face had gotten the seconds he saw their son through the device (damn he looked like a predator just a moment ago!). He heard Daehwi was complaining about Woojin being busy with his toys and wouldn’t let him play together.

“He ruins my iron man mark VI fists!” Woojin shouted from the back, just to earn a heartily laughter from Daniel, clearly amused at their sons’ quarrel and Seongwoo had to take over the conversation because he knew Daniel wouldn’t stop anytime soon.

“I swear I didn’t do it Dad!” Daehwi whispered, begging for them to believe him and Seongwoo just smiled.

“We know…”

“You don’t, you’re not even here!” Woojin snatched the phone and tried to monopolize the call, they could hear Daehwi fought him, lecturing him about human rights and privacy that got Daniel literally rolling beside him while holding his stomach and Seongwoo couldn’t help but hitting him lightly, mouthing him to calm down while he observing the mess on the other line.

He sighed in relief when finally Jisung’s face was on the screen.

“I think I have to discipline your kids right now, can you call again later?”

“We’re going back tomorrow morning, we’ll call again before the flight, alright?”

“Good! I’m having a headache already! Gosh your kids are something!” Jisung acted as he massaged his temple in exaggerating circular movement.

Seongwoo laughed at it and thanked him before bidding his goodbye. Now all that’s left was the kid beside him who couldn’t stop it once he started laughing.

“Oh stop laughing!” Seongwoo warned, as he covered Daniel’s mouth with his hand. Their face was so close that maybe Daniel could feel his breath against his skin.

He was waiting for a few minutes until Daniel finally grabbed the wrist of Seongwoo’s hand that covering Daniel’s mouth, but instead of moving it away, he was kissing Seongwoo’s palm, once, and again, and again, and then he giggled stupidly.

Their eyes met, and that’s all what it takes to make Seongwoo moved up and planted a kiss on the younger’s lips.

He was so happy to have this man.

He brushed their lips again.

He was so happy to have the kids with this man.

And he couldn’t thank him enough for giving him the world. Not even a thousand kisses could convey how grateful he was.

“I miss the kids,” Daniel said breathlessly, against Seongwoo’s lips that only few inches apart.

“Hmm,” Seongwoo hummed, feeling Daniel’s fingers threading his hair gently. Then he rested his head on Daniel’s chest, feeling the heartbeat he came to grow fond as his lullaby over the years. He started to fall asleep, managing to mumble a soft _me too_ before he was completely defeated by drowsiness.

Daniel’s hand never stopped stroking his head, until he himself followed Seongwoo into deep slumber.

 


End file.
